Pooh's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight
''Pooh's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover short film creating by Daniel Esposito. Plot The short begins with Mater pulling pranks on the cars and our heroes. These include: *Pulling away flowers from Red as he is watering them. *Scaring Luigi and Guido by jumping out from behind their tires. *Scaring Sally by pretending to be a cone vampire. *Attempting to scare Lizzie while she is sleeping (this does not work). *Making Fillmore replace his cans of gas by constantly adding more. * Everyone is gathered at Flo's V8 gas station. Sally and Lightning McQueen notice a tow cable hiding behind some cans. Assuming it to be Mater pulling another prank, McQueen approaches the cans. Suddenly, Mater jumps out of nowhere and scares McQueen. McQueen jumps back and crashes into the cans; it turns out the cable was just from one of Mater's signs. Mater tells McQueen that he looks like he has seen "the Ghostlight" Sheriff then tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight. He describes it as a translucent orb of glowing blue light, and proceeds to tell a story of a young couple that encountered the Ghostlight, and only "two out of state license plates" were left. Then everyone leaves in a hurry to their respected homes, leaving Mater all alone in the dark. Mater becomes scared and slowly drives to his home. While there, he loses his only headlight. Soon, a glowing light approaches Mater, and thinking it to be the Ghostlight, pleads for mercy. But it turns out to be a lightning bug. Then, a blue light appears behind Mater, and he starts running in fear of the "Ghostlight". Then, McQueen and Guido appear and exchange successful glances. It turns out the "ghostlight" was only a lantern that McQueen and Guido hung on Mater's tow cable. After that, they say that there is nothing to fear except your imagination. "And", adds Doc Hudson, "the Screamin' Banshee. Well, G'night!" And everyone drives away, once again leaving Mater all alone in the dark. At the end of the credits, the Screamin' Banshee appears behind Mater, but he takes no notice of the monster. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are guest starring in this short film. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2. *This film takes place after 76859Thomas' film, ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie)'' (winch Starlight Glimmer joins the mane 6). Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:DisneyDaniel93